Inferno (ability)
in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Inferno is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually a powerful Fire-elemental spell, and is both an enemy ability and an attack usable by the player in some games. It is not to be confused with Hellfire, Ifrit's trademark attack, which was translated as "Inferno" in some games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Inferno is an attack used by Chaos in the NES and PlayStation releases. It does Fire-elemental damage to the entire party. In the Game Boy Advance and PSP release, Chaos no longer uses the attack, and uses Blaze as its substitute. Final Fantasy III Inferno is the ultimate attack for Ifrit, which deals Fire elemental damage to all enemies. It has a spell power of 128. Final Fantasy IV Inferno is an enemy attack that does massive Fire-elemental damage to all party members and enemies. It is Rubicante's signature attack, and is also usable by Geryon. Inferno is also usable as an augment in the Nintendo DS release allowing anyone to learn the skill. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rubicante once again uses Inferno as his trademark attack. It is also a Band ability learned in a cutscene battle with Rubicante before the player fights Ifrit. Inferno is usable by combining Rydia and Edge's abilities. Final Fantasy XI Inferno is the Astral Flow Blood Pact of Ifrit. It costs twice the user's level in MP to active the command, and using it reduces their MP to 0. Inferno is a Fire-elemental area of effect attack. Final Fantasy XII Inferno is a Concurrence, the weakest with a power of only 90. To end a Quickening chain with Inferno, the player must perform at least three Level 1 Quickenings in the chain. Final Fantasy XIII Inferno is a move used by Bahamut outside of Gestalt Mode. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Inferno is used by Chaos Bahamut during both encounters and Caius uses the ability during the third phase of the final battle against him, as well as in his earlier battles with the Paradox Scope skill activated. Final Fantasy XIV Inferno appears as a pet ability available to level 50 Summoners. The ability causes Ifrit-Egi to deal fire-elemental damage to all enemies within an area of effect with the potency of 200 and also deals fire damage over time with a potency of 20 for a period of 15 seconds. Dissidia Final Fantasy Gabranth uses the ''Final Fantasy XII version of Inferno if he ends his EX Burst after performing a single Quickening. The summon, Rubicante utilizes Inferno when summoned automatically. When an opponent summons a summon, Rubicante will be summoned and use Inferno which triples the player's Bravery. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gabranth's Inferno returns as one of the possible final attacks of his EX Burst. Vaan has Inferno as an HP attack, where he creates a crest of fire and charges towards opponents wreathed in flame. It costs 30 CP to equip and 140 AP to master. Rubicante also reappears as a summon. He can bought from certain Moogle Shops. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Limit Breaks